The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of vapour-air humidifier and, more specifically, concerns itself with a novel vapour or steam distributor pipe for vapour-air humidifiers of air climatizing or conditioning installations.
One of the major drawbacks of the heretofore known vapour-air humidifiers used in air climatizing installations is that they tend to spray, together with the ejection of the vapour or steam, the water of condensation which has deposited upon the inner surface of the vapour distributor pipe due to cooling of the air flow which is to be humidified or moisturized. Additionally, the distribution of vapour or steam at the air flow which is to be humidified is irregular. This can lead, on the one hand, to localized over-saturation or the formation of vapour clouds, and thus, to a long humidifying path, and, on the other hand, can cause the deposition of condensate at parts located along the flow path. Consequently, the regions surrounding the air climatizing installation and located in the direction of air flow can become wet which, on the one hand, can result in corrosion of such wet parts, and, on the other hand, can promote the formation of bacteria colonies or cultures.